


Braggadocio

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [888]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony compares Senior and Gibbs.





	Braggadocio

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/06/2001 for the word [braggadocio](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/06/braggadocio).
> 
> braggadocio  
> A braggart.  
> Empty boasting.  
> A swaggering, cocky manner.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #532 Stronger Together.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Braggadocio

Senior always preached how much stronger they’d be together. Tony didn’t believe a word of it, though. Especially not after Senior forgot him in a hotel room. 

After Tony grew up he considered Senior to be a braggadocio and best to be ignored in entirety. That didn’t stop Senior from spending a bunch of time trying to convince Tony of how good they’d be together and how much stronger one was in numbers. 

He would show the advantages of his business and his cons, but none of it made an impression on Tony. He knew that it didn’t matter what his father had. He and Gibbs were stronger together without all the fluff Senior thought necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
